Then to Bolivia
by ThetownsRory
Summary: Just a small One-shot about Rachael showing up again. Takes places about 6 years after the finale.


**Author's Note: This story popped into my head one day. I hope everyone likes it. I do not own Gilmore girls but I do own Jonathan. **

It was around 3 on a Saturday. Lorelai had just gotten to the diner after spending the morning at the Inn making sure the place was running smoothly. Luke kept the twins at the diner with him like usual and they were content with playing with their toys at their special table.

"Why did I ever decided this whole being pregnant thing was a good idea again? I mean there was so much time between Rory and the twins that I was able to forget all the trouble it caused me, but the twins are only 4 and here we go again. I tell you this is it for me. As soon as little 'dances with mommy's bladder' is out, I'm getting these tubes tied. I don't know how that Duggar mom does it. I'm glad the twins were a two for one deal."

"I can't argue with your logic."

"I know that you can argue but are choosing not to which is why I love you."

"Here."

"This isn't what I ordered."

"It is to. You ordered a burger. This is a burger."

"Yes, but there are vegetables touching it. Why would you force my burger to mingle with vegetables? Now it's contaminated!"

"You know the deal. You eat more vegetables in exchange for coffee privileges."

"Yet another reason this is the last time I let a creature live inside me, you and your concerns for our collective health."

The door chimed as someone walked in but the Danes's didn't notice the new customer until she spoke.

"Well if this isn't dejavu, I don't know what is."

"Rachel?"

"Rachel? Your Rachel?" Lorelai turned around in disbelief.

"Oh. I see congratulations are in order." She points to Lorelai's noticeable belly. "And a ring too. Can I assume that yours and the one he's wearing are a set?

"Oh yes, and thank you." Lorelei confirms awkwardly.

"Back on another whim?" Luke asks with only the smallest hint of bitterness.

"Not entirely. I just missed this place and I thought I'd pay the town a visit, see if you ever followed my advice. I'm glad to see that you did. How far along are you Lorelai?"

"6 months but without adequate amounts of coffee it seems like much, much longer." The three adults are soon interrupted by a round of innocent brother and sister fighting.

"Mommy! Mommy! Will took the blue crayon from me!"

"Did not! I had it first!"

"Nu ah!"

"Ya huh!"

"William, Natalie, you to better share those crayons. If your mother and I hear any more fighting, you two won't get the pieces of pie I had been saving as a treat." Luke reprimanded the young pair.

"Sorry!" They said in unison and went back to coloring as if nothing had happened.

"Wow. Now I've seen everything." Rachel was pleasantly surprised by Luke and how well he seemed to be handling the role of 'dad'. It was something she knew he would be good at, he just needed to find the person that could convince him he would.

"I know right, 'Mr. I don't like kids, they have jam hands' is actually 'Mr. Worlds greatest dad.'" Lorelai said, admiring how he really was the best at being a dad. The best she knew. Her only other experiences with dads were her own and Rory's. Her father was a good man but fatherhood, especially with a daughter like her, was not his strong suit, not that she ever helped the matter. As for Christopher, he was able to correct all the mistakes he made with Rory when Gigi came along, but he still couldn't compete. As far as she was concerned, Luke was the ultimate dad. He had been there for Rory growing up even when they weren't together, he took Jess in without a second thought, he rose to the occasion when he found out about April, and now with the twins. There really isn't anyone better as far as she was concerned, although she is a little bias.

"I always knew he would be." Just then a man walked in and started talking to Rachel.

"Man this town is great! The character! The charm! I was able to walk around the entire town in less than an hour, can you believe it? And don't worry, I checked us into our hotel first. The Dragonfly, man if you looked up picturesque in the dictionary, they'd have a picture of that place."

"Luke, Lorelai, this is Johnathan, my boyfriend. Ever since he found my photos of the town, he has being dying to see it."

"Hi Johnathan it's nice to meet you and I'm glad you like my Inn so much. You wouldn't mind if I quote you about the whole picturesque thing, would you?"

"Your inn? Well you did a fantastic job with the place. It's the best Inn I've ever been in!"

"John, it's the only Inn you've ever been in."

"True but I'm not sure how anyone can beat it though."

"Seriously, if I could just get you on tape, it would make a great commercial. We could get like the whole town in it, Taylor in his soda shop outfit, Babette can sing, Patty can dance, and Kirk can be Kirk! Luke can we go and get a video camera?"

"You don't need a video camera or a commercial, your inn is doing great."

"But a commercial could make it do greater! Please!"

"After you have the baby, then you can worry about making a commercial, okay?"

"I guess that sounds reasonable. So how long are you two going to be in town?"

"Oh probably just long enough for John to get a feel for small town life. Two weeks max, then to Bolivia."

"I really look forward to exploring the town even more. And getting to know you two, Rachel has told me some but I'd love to learn more."

"People fascinate him. I apologize in advance for his intrusiveness, he means well."

"She thinks I ask too many questions but sometimes people just need someone to ask the right question then they open right up and appreciate the interest."

"Well I'm an open book, but you'll have trouble cracking this nut." Lorali smiles and points to Luke. "Took me eight years."

This comment gets Rachel's brain working. "So if I did my math right, it took you three years to follow my advice?"

"That's not his fault. It took us some time but we both finally figured things out."

"Yeah plus it's not my fault she got engaged right after you left."

"Hey if I recall, he only proposed after we had gotten into an argument about you because you tried to pick up Burt."

"I came to pick up Burt after Rachel left and I tried to tell you why, but he interrupted."

"Burt?" Jonathan asked very confused but also very content with watching the quick back and forth between the two.

"His tool box, Rory and I named him."

"That makes sense." Satisfied that he is now all caught up.

"Anyways, I'm glad I didn't because it wasn't the right time. Even the first time wasn't the right time." Luke said this, thinking back to the long terrible break up that they almost couldn't overcome.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan really wanted to know more.

"I think that's a story for another day." Luke said trying to change the subject, he didn't really like talking about it anyways.

"He's right John, we better get back to the Inn, this jet lag is really getting to me."

"But I'm so invested in the story."

"Then you have something to look forward to. We will see you guys later, it's been really good seeing you both."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you guys and I can wait to hear the rest of the story."

"Nice to meet you to Jonathan."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Don't let me forget to include the renaissance fair and the Bob Marley CDs when I tell you the complete Lorelai and Luke saga because I'm sure my husband has reached his sharing limit for the year."

"Renaissance and Bob Marley. Got it. Can't wait, have a great day." And with that, the couple left the small diner.

"Well he seemed great."

"You just like him because he talked as fast as you do and had nothing but praise for your Inn. But Rachel did seem really happy and he probably has something to do with that."

"How does that make you feel?"

"How does that make me feel? Who am I Phil Dunphy?"

"Just because you are a manly man doesn't mean you can't tell your wife how you feel about seeing your ex for the first time in years and meeting her boyfriend."

"Well I think it's great she found someone. I'm not sure I could stand him large increments of time, but other than that I feel perfect. I have you, the kids, all five of them, my diner. I'm glad she found someone. There. Is that enough feelings for you? And don't think I didn't notice you trying to hide the vegetables."

"Drat! And here I thought distracting you with feelings was the perfect plan."

"Eat them."

"Find, your lucky I love you as much as I do or else I'd never give up coffee and eat icky vegetables. As soon as I get this thing out of me I am eating the most unhealthy thing I can buy and drinking an entire pot of coffee."

"You wouldn't be the women I love if you didn't."


End file.
